


Czas odpocząć

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dobry Loki, Fluff, Już w związku, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), fluff domowy, prawie śpią i się przytulają, szczęście, uczucia, urocze, zainspirowane artem, zdrobnienia, śpiący
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Loki znajduje swojego kochanka zmęczonego, po długim dniu.Zainspirowane fanartem hello-shellhead
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Czas odpocząć

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time to Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575696) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Kolejny fan art, który okazał się dla STARS inspirujący. shellhead ma [tumblra](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com), publikuje tam świetne arty. Shippuje Stony, ale ma też sporo rysunków samego Tony’ego – jak ten, do którego linkuję w tekście.

Po ostatniej bitwie Avengersów Loki znalazł swojego kochanka w penthousie. Z tylko [częściowo ściągniętym kombinezonem](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/159275650091/after-a-fight-when-he-only-got-halfway-out-of-the) siedział na stołku przy barze. Głowę oparł na dłoni i, patrząc na regularny ruch jego klatki piersiowej, prawie spał.

Najpierw Loki stanął i patrzył, nie mogąc powstrzymać czułego i rozbawionego uśmiechu. Wiedział, że są sami na tym piętrze i nie muszą się ukrywać, ale mimo to, podchodząc bliżej, wciąż próbował ograniczyć swoje, zabarwione sympatią, rozbawienie.

Tony został wezwany do bitwy z drużyną i, choć zagrożenie nie było na tyle duże, by wzywać także Lokiego (próbowali unikać proszenia go o pomoc i prasy, jaka temu towarzyszyła), to wciąż było dobre kilka godzin walki. Do tego wiedział, że wynalazca przez ostatnie parę dni nie spał za dużo.

Potrząsając z czułością głową, dosięgnął swojego, trochę śliniącego się, kochanka i delikatnie przejechał ręką po jego włosach. Tony pociągnął nosem i mruknął coś bezsensownego, wtulając się w jego dłoń.

\- Dalej, Tony, skarbie – powiedział delikatnie Loki. – Nie możesz tutaj spać.

Tony jęknął z wyrzutem, wciąż śpiąc, Loki tylko zaśmiał się cicho, jeszcze raz pogładził go po głowie. Drugą ręką objął jego ramię, głaszcząc je i mimochodem lecząc znajdujące się na nim niewielkie rozcięcia.

\- Dalej, skarbie – zachęcał Loki, całując delikatnie Tony’ego w czoło. – Musisz wstać.

Gdy się odsunął, zauważył, że człowiek otworzył odrobinę oczy.

\- …oki?

Loki uśmiechnął się i zaczął nakłaniać kochanka do wstania.

\- Tak i czas do łóżka.

Tony zamrugał, ale jego oczy i tak były bardziej zamknięte niż otwarte. Dlatego też, gdy w końcu wstał, potknął się lekko i Loki musiał go podtrzymać. Jotun zaśmiał się lekko i złożył czuły pocałunek na głowie człowieka. Potem objął ramieniem jego talię i zaczął prowadzić go do ich sypialni.

Było to ciekawe przeżycie i gdyby Tony w przeszłości nie protestował tak zażarcie przeciwko byciu noszonym, poszłoby im to szybciej, ale nawet teraz Loki spełniał wcześniejsze prośby kochanka. Dzięki temu przez większość drogi twarz Tony’ego była przyciśnięta do jego piersi, a jego ramiona obejmowały maga w pasie. Jakby próbował się do niego przytulić, a nie iść obok niego. Dlatego też Loki musiał bardzo uważać, żeby doprowadzić ich do sypialni w jednym kawałku.

A jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo, chociaż ich kroki były powolne, pokazywało to jak bardzo Tony mu _ufa_ , co zawsze napełniało go ciepłem lub łagodziło jego spojrzenie.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do sypialni, Loki magią ściągnął z Tony’ego kombinezon do końca i kazał mu się położyć pod kołdrą. Wynalazca praktycznie zakopał się w poduszkach i materacu, a Loki tylko zaśmiał się.

Rozebrawszy się w ten sam sposób, Loki wsunął się do łóżka i przysunął do swojego kochanka. Z zadowoleniem przyjął to, że Tony od razu przytulił się do niego. Uśmiechając się, jeszcze raz pocałował jego głowę, jedną rękę gładząc plecy, a drugą wsuwając w jego jedwabiste włosy.

Loki sam nie był zmęczony, więc po prostu położył się, ciesząc się ciepłym oddechem Tony’ego na swojej szyi i jego pochrapywaniem. Nie mógł się przestać uśmiechać, a czując wagę swojego kochanka, znów leżącego bezpiecznie obok, poczuł, że zaczyna się rozluźniać.

\- Śpij dobrze, Tony, skarbie – wyszeptał łagodnie i pozwolił swoim oczom się zamknąć.


End file.
